Mabel's Choice
by daisybug206
Summary: Dipper decides where he wants to go. Now Mabel must choose. Will she take the present Dipper, and leave Older Dipper behind, or take Older Dipper, and abandon present Dipper? AN: Sorry for the long wait!


Mabel's Choice

Dipper had finally choosen where he wanted to go. He wanted to go to an alien planet. The TARDIS landed on Appalapachia. Dipper was wide-eyed. He got out. The TARDIS was in a white room. Mabel and The Doctor walked around and found two buttons. There was a green anchor and a red waterfall. The Doctor and Mabel pushed the green anchor. Dipper went back inside the TARDIS to update Twitter, and he when he saw the two buttons, he pushed the red waterfall. In both the rooms, were magnifying glasses. The Doctor pushed the button on it and saw Dipper. He saw the Doctor and Mabel. He got out, pushed the other button, but the Doctor and his sister were not there. So he went back inside his room. The Doctor said, "How long have you been inside that room? Mabel and I just got here." "I've been in here a week." Dipper replied. "You're in a faster timestream." The Doctor said. He then saw a robot with hands on it. It held it's hands up at eye level. The robot was learning with it's hands. The robot's face expanded to reveal a needle. The vaccine would kill the Doctor, but not Mabel. She had to see Dipper. The Doctor took along the magnifying glass and ran back to the TARDIS. He gave Mabel a pair of glasses and the magnyifer. She walked out, still able to communicate with the Doctor. Meanwhile, Dipper had squandered off into another room and found a circle of buttons. He pushed one and found himself in a huge garden. Two handbots came towards them and the handbots collided and knocked them out. Mabel, on the other hand, was trying to find Dipper. She was terrfied. A timelord was relying on her. "I am scared. So much." Mabel said. On the other hand, Dipper wrote on a door, 'Doctor, I'm waiting.' He was worried. Thankfully, they had a twin telepathy connection. Dipper knew that she wasn't far. Whenever Mabel was around, he could litterally tell where she was. Mabel was the same way. Speaking of Mabel, she found the door. She stepped inside and came across a curtain. She opened it and found her twin. But he didn't look like her twin. This was still Dipper, but he was 40 years older. He turned around. "Oh, my, God..."Older Dipper said. Mabel was puzzled. She imangined him as his regular 12-year-old self. He was now 52 years old. "What happened to you?" Mabel asked. "I WAITED SO SO SO SO SO SO SO LONG FOR THE DOCTOR."He replied. "Ummmm... Doctor, what the hay happened to my brother?" Mabel said through her glasses. "Uhh... he's in a faster timestream,umm...the regular Dipper should be around here somwhere. Hold up the glass directly across from older Dipper." She did so and found a normal Dipper, crying. He saw a the magnifyer and Mabel and cried even more. "Where are you?! I'm waiting!" Dipper classic said. Then, future Dipper said, "Sorry, she's MY twin. I will never help you." The magnyfier turned off. Mabel said, "You're serious, you'll never help my present twin? Look me in the eyes and tell me you will never help my present twin." He did so. Mabel was shocked. Maybe he changed in this place. Classic Dipper was searching for the magnifying glass and was desperatley missing Mabel every second. His future self was mean. Eventually, he found it. Overjoyed, he rushed to say, "Mabel why doesn't future me want in the TARDIS where I belong how do I get back to you?" Mabel wasn't there. Instead, older Dipper was there. He was mad! He said angrily, "I want Mabel to be with ME. If you go in that TARDIS and run away like a fool, I'll never exist! I can't let that happen. You've gotta go!" Dipper replied to himself, "I WANNA BE WITH MABEL TOO! MAYBE YOU'VE GOTTA GO TOO!" The argument continued until Mabel took the magnifier and ran back to that TARDIS. She kept the glasses. When she reached Older Dipper, he was in a room. Like a house, but different. Then she saw a handbot dissarmed. A face that was like Mabel's was drawn on it. "Who is this?" Mabel asked. "This is Mabel. I had to keep company somehow. Like a pet." Older Dipper replied. "But why didn't you name it Tyrone or Doctor?" Mabel asked. Older Dipper looked at her and Mabel eventually knew why. "Come on! We have to go save Dipper!" Mabel said. "I thought I made it clear that I would never help him, and I want to run away with you,Mabel. I don't want to die here. I miss the days in time and space and even back home in Piedmont and Gravity Falls!" the 52 year old man screamed, sobbing between every word. Mabel tried her best to comfort him. Nothing helped."Come on. Let's go find Dipper and maybe both Dippers can go inside the TARDIS." Mabel said cheerfully."Doctor, is this possible?" Mabel asked her glasses. "Maybe." The Doctor replied. "That's all I needed to hear!" Mabel yelled. The Doctor said, "Okay. Uhh...Go out into the hall. When you do, you should see a box." Mabel went out with Older Dipper. The Doctor continued, "Connect the red wire to the blue wire and the green wire to the yellow wire." Mabel connected all the wires and the present twin was hazy, but easy to see. The Doctor said, "Alright. Now, Dippers, share a thought that is so powerful that it can rip through time." Both Dippers said, "Gnomes." Mabel heard it and remembered their first adventure together. Both Dippers were face to face. "Mabel!" Classic Dipper screamed. He hugged Mabel. "LET'S GET THAT TARDIS!" 52 year old Dipper yelled. They all ran to the TARDIS, laughing. Classic Dipper and Mabel leaped inside the TARDIS and the Doctor shut the door when Older Dipper tried to get in. He banged on the door as the Doctor locked it. Older Dipper began sobbing as the TARDIS took off. Everyone was sad, yet knew he could have never been in the TARDIS.

The End

A/N: Review please! Send requests! I may try doing a triple crossover!


End file.
